There You'll Be
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Takes place during the last epi of 01, as the DDs are forced to say goodbye.


There You'll Be  
by Wingleader Sora Jade  
  
This is my tribune to the ending of Digimon Adventure and the entering into the age of Tamers. My 02 tribune will be out soon. The takes place during the last episode of 01 where everyone is saying good-bye. I don't own Digimon. The song belongs to Faith Hill.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm going to miss you Biyo." Sora said, hugging her partner tightly.  
"I'm going to miss you too Sora, you were a wonderful partner and my best friend." she answered.  
"Bi, do you mind if I sing a little?"  
"Not at all."  
Sora cleared her throat, not sure what to sing, and then grinned. She could hear Matt down by the river playing his harmonica for Gabumon. She knew the song he was playing, and with a start realized how much it fit their situation. Sora began to sing, letting the notes float out on the breeze.  
  
"When I think back on these times,  
And the dreams we left behind,  
I will always think of how blessed I am  
To have you in my life.  
When I think back on these days,  
I'll look and see your face.   
You were right there for me.  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the skies,  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you,  
For all my life.  
I'll keep a part of you with me,  
And everywhere I am,  
There you'll be.  
You showed me how it feels,  
To have the sky within my reach.  
And I'll always remember the strength you gave to me!  
You made me make it through,  
Oh, I owe so much to you!  
You were right there for me,"  
  
Matt smiled softly as Sora's song drifted down to him. He continued to play accompniment as a suspicious wetness gathered in his azure eyes. Oh, how much he was going to miss Gabumon....  
"I'm going to miss you too Matt." said the wolf dog, laying his paw on Matt's shoulder. The two stared out at the sky as Matt played and Sora sang.  
  
"In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the skies,  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you,  
For all my life!"  
  
TK sniffled. "Do you hear music Patamon?"  
"Yah, and it sounds like Matt's harmonica."  
"No, I ment the singing, it sounds like Sora."  
"It does!"  
"And she's right, Angemon will always fly high in my dreams, even if I never see you again."  
"But you will. And you'll always be with me here TK," Patamon pointed to his heart. "You know that right?"  
"You bet. Friends forever?" TK asked.  
"Uh, uh, longer then that!"  
TK nodded. The two friends-for-longer-then-forever put their arms around each other and listened to the music.  
  
"I'll keep a part of you with me,  
And everywhere I am,  
There you'll be."  
  
Joe sat on the beach with Gomamon beside him. "I'm, well, I'm gonna miss you buddy." he said.  
"I know, but you can't get married to Mimi until I can be there!"  
Joe blushed crimson. "ME!?!?!?! And MIMI!?!?!?!?! HAVE YOU FLIPPED YOUR LID GOMAMON!?!?!?!?!?"  
"No, but Palmon's *rowr*" ^_^ Gomamon said.  
Joe shook his head and listened to the faint traces of melody.  
  
"You were right there for me,  
And everywhere I am,  
There you'll be."  
  
Izzy typed hurridly on his laptop, trying to make sure the cable car was ready before the portal closed. "Where is that singing coming from? It's blocking my consentration!"  
"I do believe it's Sora singing and Matt playing." Tentomon said.  
As the meaning of the lyrics hit Izzy he halted his typing. "Don't forget me Tentomon." he whispered, a single tear sliding down his face. Hurridly he whiped it away and went back to his computer.  
"Believe me, I won't. Not ever." his companion said.  
  
"In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the skies,  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you,  
For all my life."  
  
"PALMON! WHERE ARE YOU?" Mimi yelled, tears tracking down her face. She heard Sora's song and it only made her cry harder. "Oh please Palmon," she whispered. "You're my best friend..."  
Under some nearby bushes Palmon heard every word. "Trust me Mimi, it's better this way, you're my best friend too..."  
  
"I'll keep a part of you with me,  
And everywhere I am,  
There you'll be."  
  
Kari sat on a rock, Gatomon curled up on her lap, simply listening to the song.  
"Do you think..." Gatomon started.  
"Uh huh, I'll see you again."  
"No, I ment about Sora."  
"Oh. *coughsoratocough* But really, my brother will find someone someday. He digs chicks with French accents...."  
  
"And everywhere I am..."  
  
Tai grabbed the orange lizard by the tail and swung him around. "Don't go finding any other partners while I'm gone, you hear?"  
"Never!" Agumon tried to be serious but didn't quite succeed. They both burst out laughing.  
"Friends? Always?" Tai asked.  
Agumon nodded.  
"Pinkie swear?"  
"Uh, Tai?"  
"Yeah Agumon?"  
"I don't have pinkies...."  
The two friends burst out laughing again.  
  
"There you'll be....."  
  
As the last note died Gennai looked out at the 16 kids and Digimon who had at first been forced friends, but had eventually forged into a family. He was sorry to make them go. "Don't worry my friends, you will indeed see each other again...."  
~@~  
~Daikari? Are you MAD? I support Takari/Hikeru~  
~As Digimon fans, we should want the best for them. Proud supporter of Sorato and Michi~  
~Davis+Yolei=divorse. Kenlei 4-ever~  
^  
l  
l  
Banner thingys 


End file.
